Entretien avec un vampire
by Queeny Daria Strange
Summary: Suite à la demande de Carlisle, Bella va raconter sa vie d'humaine, sa vie de vampire après la rencontre d'un homme mystérieux. Participation au concours ATAM.


_**"Concours: Autres temps, autres moeurs. "**_

**Titre :** Entretien avec un vampire

**Auteur(s): **Queeny Daria Strange

**Béta:** Popolove

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

**Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page :**

http:/ .net/community/ Concours_ Autres_ temps_ autres_ moeurs_ 2011/90101/3/0/ 1/

* * *

><p>Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire, elle sera assez courte, j'ai coupé le One shot en plusieurs parties pour alléger le contenu.<p>

Je tiens à remercier **Laura alias Arabella Darcy** pour son aide précieuse pour le titre! ( Encore un clin d'oeil à Anne Rice) **Alinghi Miakono** pour ses conseils. Sans oublier mes deux tyrans,** Jurasik-in-twilight et Imagine-Twilight** pour m'avoir soutenu pendant l'écriture! Une dernière pensée pour **Aurore, ma vidia27**, prend soin de toi ma belle ;)

Merci aussi à **Popolove**, d'avoir pris le temps de corriger, je te fais de gros câlin! tu sais que je t'aime toi ^^.

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement, pendant que je vais commencer mes reply sur _Just a touch of Angel dust_.

* * *

><p><em>15 Décembre 1941, Seattle (État de Washington)<em>

Une demi-heure s'est écoulée depuis que tu m'as laissée seule dans ce café, face à ces grands carnets reliés de cuir sombre. J'aime frôler de mes doigts cette matière si douce. Est-ce du Nubuck ? Bien sûr, te connaissant c'est à ton goût. Ma main droite joue habilement avec le stylo magnifique que tu m'as laissé, l'effet du marbré bleu nuit donne des reflets fascinants et mystérieux. C'est vraiment un spectacle des plus fascinants. Je dois reconnaître que les présents que tu m'as laissés, sentent indéniablement le luxe auquel tu es habitué depuis le début de ta vie d'humain mon ami Carlisle.

Étant vraiment captivé par ce degré de lumière, tu ne te rends peut-être pas compte, mais après tant de siècles, plus rien n'arrive à fasciner un vampire de mon acabit, je ne peux empêcher un léger rire de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres en reconnaissant la signature sur le capuchon, l'hommage à cet homme illustre qu'a été _Edgar Allan Poe_. Je reconnais bien là ton humour mon ami, assez subtile.

Devrais-je te demander si tu savais qu'il était considéré comme l'inventeur du roman policier, nombreux de ses récits préfigurent les genres tels que la science fiction ou encore le fantastique. Des genres qui nous correspondent assez bien, nous, êtres de la nuit. Bien sûr que tu le sais, un homme de ton rang, de ta classe sociale, connaît l'une des principales figures du romantisme américain. Tu es un homme très cultivé, c'est l'une des qualités qui a dû séduire notre ami en commun, Edward.

Un sourire plus cynique s'installe sur mes lèvres. Mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec _« Le corbeau »_ l'une de ses œuvres. C'est une de mes œuvres préférées le savais-tu ? Non tu n'es pas un omniscient. Tant de points communs avec ma vie si funeste soit elle. Je peux ressentir une nouvelle fois cette atmosphère si irréelle tant ses mots étreignent mon cœur mort, les mots sont aussi vifs dans mon esprit après ma première lecture. Ô comble de l'ironie du sort, cette visite mystérieuse qui le fit sombrer dans la folie. Oui c'est sans conteste le reflet de ma vie, ma rencontre avec les ténèbres me faisant sombrer dans cette folie macabre.

Le plus surprenant pour moi, c'est que je me sens doucement céder à ta requête, alors que j'avais été catégorique sur mon refus. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, tu veux que je narre, que je couche sur ces feuilles d'une blancheur immaculée ma vie d'humaine à l'époque de la Rome impériale, sous le règne d'Auguste. Pourquoi salir ces pages de ma vie de vampire, de ces années d'errance loin de l'être aimé, de cette folie dont j'étais victime ? Oh mon ami, j'ai l'impression d'être une de nos victimes se soumettant à nous. Je devrais te haïr pour ce que tu réveilles en moi, ce désir si puissant de revenir en arrière, ce passé que j'ai tant voulu oublier. Est-ce là ta thérapie ? Raconter mes récits, de ces jours mortels à Rome, ma rencontre, ma haine envers mon créateur pour finir de mon siècle d'errance avec retrouvailles à la clé ? Je devrais te compliquer la tache Carlisle, j'aurais dû écrire en latin. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas appris l'anglais dans une des pièces de Shakespeare, mais plutôt cultivé depuis le début de ce siècle. J'écrirai donc pour toi, et pour éviter les réprimandes d'Edward qui n'aimerait pas que je taquine son protégé dans cet anglais moderne. Prend ce geste comme un gage de l'amitié que je te porte et de ma bonne foi car je cède à ta demande. Avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, je rectifierais une seule chose, je n'ai jamais eu l'air d'être_ « une courtisane grecque »_ à cet époque contrairement aux paroles d'Edward, mais lui ressemblait trait pour trait aux barbares de cet époque ! Aurait-il été un précurseur des Vikings que j'en serais pas étonnée.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cette petite introduction vous a mis l'eau à la bouche! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, se sera avec plaisir que je vous répondrais! Je vous dit à bientôt! ;)<em>

**Amicalement, Daria.**


End file.
